Six Heroes, Five Survivors
by protoges
Summary: Fanfic I wrote for a different site a few years back. Publishing here because I felt like it. Regardless, its about six people with extraordinary abilities in Maplestory and how they fight against a group that kills by strenghtening existing monsters.
1. Prologue

Archers ready" cried a voice into the stary night. Off in the distance, three more voices were heard. "Magicians ready" came one. Another yelled out "Phalanx formation warriors". the final voice yelled out "Assassins up, bandits forward".

But it was all for naught.

Then, those same four voices pierced the starry night once again. "Bows up" came at the same time as "Warriors brace". Two more came after, one at a time. First came "Staffs and wands ready". Then came the final voice yelling out "Gloves up, daggers at ready".

But it was all for naught.

"FIRE"

The air became clogged with tools of death. Arrows, some charged with power, filled the air as fire lit the area, letting everyone see the power of the Maple Grand Army as ice and poison joined the destruction and filled the air in streaking forms. Shuriken could be seen flying above the heads of the warriors in the phalanx formation.

But it was all for naught.

The fire would of illuminated the single target of the onslaught, but all there was to see was true darkness, except for the eyes. Two deep, dark red eyes, that seemed to contian more evil than any creature could, yet they did.

One hand of this darkness shot out, and the arrows turned to dust. Another one flew out and caught all the magic in it. The fire was put out and everything else becamse a murky color. Then this hand pointed at the incoming shuriken and knives. A wave of pure shadow lanced out and melted the stars in an instant. The wave then continued at the warriors. The warrios then braced their shields, waiting to die from the onslaught.

But it was all for naught.

The shadow shot over the shields at the last second. Then it continued over to the unprepared bandits. They never stood a chance. "Aim, FIRE" Another wave of arrows soared out at the only thing that could be seen, the eyes.

But it was all for naught.

The monster summoned more shadow and shot it ahead of the arrows. The arrows came up in a perfect arc, almost all of them in one line. The wave just cut them right behind the arrowhead. The shaft behind it melted off as the shadow then moved forward. The wave of shadow then came down upon the archers, killing any it touched.

Then the arrowheads began to fall. Without the shafts to guide them, the arrowheads lost speed too fast and fell short. Right upon the warriors. Few had seen this coming and even fewer raised there shields in time. The hail fell and slew with amazing precision. One warrior smiled right before he died as he realized that the shafts had been touched by the shadow.

"Magicians, lightning and fire spells". Fire lanced from the magicians as lightning fell from the sky.

But it was all for naught.

The monster held out both of hands, one torwards the sky and one torwards the magicians. Each hand caught an element and after the assault was over, they came together. The elements mixed and became infused with some of the monsters own shadow. Then it jumped.

It was an awe-inspiring, beautiful, deadly sight. Half the night was pure baclk save two glowing red balls, while half the night was almost too starry to be believed. And then the whole sky was black. The monster let go of the mix of fire, lightning, and shadow. It came down and exploded on contact. Even a single drop felled the most fearsome assassins and wisest magicians.

The once grand Maple Army now lay dead or dieing, those dead thankful and those naught wishing to join those around them. But one magician wasn't dead yet. "Heal" he muttered out. Light came up from him and from 3 other spots. Sighing, he set off to see who was still alive.

Fifteen minutes later, he had found a bowman, a fighter, and an assassin. After learning that their names were Athena Pierce, Dances with Balrog, and The Dark Lord, the cleric introduced himself as Grendel. Then they sat down.

And each one began to cry.

The world, however, couldn't be shaped by tears, but by actions sworn upon them. Four people swored a vow of vengenced for the death of their friends that night. And then they set out to raise Victoria to its former glory again.

For two years, they searched for other survivors across the island. They found less than two hundred. Less than two hundred had survived the brutal assault by hell itself. But it would have to do. Enough of these people were skilled in the art of combat. Skills were retaught to the fringling population, the young and old alike, so that they might stand a chance against the next descent of the malevolent Lleh.


	2. Chapter One

Heroes must unite to save the land from one who destroys all with a hand.

In 3 pairs of 2 they start but soon, each pair must part.

They face 2 as 3 then.  
After that, they're in hell's den.

The groups of 2 they form are O so far, from the norm.

1 group has 2 who bend,  
2 enemies that become Friends.  
The bowman controls what is around,  
while he with the knife cannot be found.

Yet another joins two casters 1 who freezes health, the other its master The 1st of 2 controls elements bases,  
the 2nd sees lights many faces.

The third has two physical killers whose strength lifts the heaviest pillars.  
One of them sees man's great flaw,  
while the other has truly trained with all.

Two more must they face apart,  
Then there test really shall start.

The 1st has 1 from all 3 2's.  
He who guides with a whistle,  
guards he who hits with heat's missile,  
and one who's mood is quite dismal.

This 3 shares 1st's line.  
She who holds at once 2 axes,  
leads thee who sees evils axis,  
and he who has "dark sight" as a maxis.

In these 2 groups they will,  
fight 2 challenges from hell.  
Then they again group up,  
to fight off one, too corrupt.

But in the end, one must fall,  
from the height of victory and all.

For only one arrow kills dark life,  
And for each use, more internal strife,  
Until they face fates cruel knife.

"Ugh" said Terun. The poem had been stuck in his head ever since he had heard it at his promotion. He had finally become a hunter, and he loved it. But he had been asked to memorize the poem, though he didn't understand why it was necessary. The only bowman described could "control what is around". Since he couldn't do whatever that meant, Terun decided it was best forgetten.

Then something roused him from his daydream. His right hand dropped to his bow, which shot up just as quickly. But he stopped the deadly arc and smiled. "Tian, still scaring people I suppose?". Tian was a friend of Terun. The two were an odd sight, a hunter and a bandit. Most bowman didn't like thief's, and the thief's returned the feelings of scorn. They hadn't since the monster Lleh had nearly wiped out humanity, where theifs had made long sacrifices to the bowmen, who hadn't returned the favor. But still, these two were good friends.

"Nice gear" Tian said, "You advanced yet". Terun smiled and said, "I'll show you". He grabbed an arrow from his quiver and in one smooth motion, also grabbed a bomb froma belt that hung at his waist, easily in reach. He put the bombs "safe area" on the arrow and then knocked it. About a seconds worth of motion. Then his arrow wasn't there anymore, though a "twang" hung in the air. The arrow itself was now stuck in an orange mushroom. The mushroom died on impact, leaving the bomb to explode, killing four other monsters.

Tian chuckled before speaking again, "Nice. But I wonder... Can I see a bomb?" Terun hesitated at first, and then said "No. Athena said that we couldn't give out our bombs."

"Come on man, just one", Tian pleaded.

Again, Terun hesitated, but this time he gave in. "Fine". He again grabbed a bomb from his belt. This one, however, he flipped in the air and said, "Catch it by the thin part". But Tian didn't catch it. Instead he quickly grabbed his claw and a star. He took a step back as he sent the star foward, lancing toward the falling bomb.

"No..." Terun said as he threw out his hands as he closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion to hit him. But it didn't, instead a thump testified that the star got stuck in a tree. Terun looked and saw that a sudden gust of wind had blown the bomb sideways. But the bomb could still explode when it hit the ground.

Terun dove to the ground as he knocked another arrow. Just before the bomb hit the ground, he shot his arrow at the safe part, knocking the whole thing away. Sighing, he got up. "I said Catch, not throw" he said, angry at Tian for not listening. "Sorry man, I thought they somehow knew to explode when they hit a monster" came Tian's excuse.

Terun tried to stay mad, but he never could at Tian. Tian just made him calm. So he conceded and said, "Well, we're lucky that wind came." "Ya, Oh, hey, want to go kill some lupins, now that we're second class men?" Tian asked. "Sure" responded Terun, "Lets go".

So they set out, heading through Ellnia. Terun got so bored from the travel, he started to whistle the tune to the poem. Tian got so annoyed after the fifth time through that he asked, "What is that?". Terun smiled and said, "Just a stupid poem". He then recited it, he had memorized it by now. "Any ideas on it?"

Tian responded, "Well, I know that that persons maxis, "Dark Sight" is an old invisibility for thief's. It was lost when Lleh attacked." Terun blinked a few times, then said, "Sorry, I must be losing my sight. You looked pail for a second". Shrugging, they continued on too the Lupins. 


End file.
